Breaking My Resolve
by LadyUrie
Summary: The world sees him as the one who will save them from the impending darkness, he's their only hope, but he's my Harry, my everything. We save each other every day, and he's coming for me, together, we'll change the world.  RATED FOR LATER CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking my Resolve**

**Does it look like I own a big house or have more money than HRH Queen of England? No? Then I'm not JKRowling, and the only thing I own is some of this stories plot and the clothes on my back, everything else belongs to her.**

_Author's note: Hey, this is my first attempt at a fic, I've just got this to say, in need of a beta and H/GW and R/Hr sucks, honestly Rowling. Are you delusional, oh I'm sorry, I'm keeping you too long, forgive me, this story is based loosely on me…..oh and this story will be from Mione's POV._

One: Different Shades of Wrong.

Hermione Jean Weasley. God, I hate that name. What made me marry that fool, oh wait, I know the answer, Amortentia, the most powerful love potion available to man (and woman). But don't worry, we have a plan, and it's so wrong, a sin, but what they did to us, was a sin against God, you don't mess with a Soul bond. You see, dear reader, a soul bond is kind of like a match made in heaven to use a metaphor, you split one up, you are punished, severely, divine intervention my ass, I'll enact my own revenge, and boy, will it be sweet. You don't mess with the Smartest Witch of the Age and her secret lover, The Boy-Who-Lived, saviour of the Wizarding world, or as he prefers, _Just Harry _and expect to get away with it, oh no.

Now, my Harry, he's a different story, the world sees him as their leader, the one who will save them from the impending darkness, a messiah like figure if you will, he's their only hope, but he's my _Harry, _my _everything._ I would not be here if it weren't for him, and vice versa, we save each other every day, and we're gonna save each other again, tomorrow, but for now, I'll wait for the sun to rise, soon, I'll be saved.


	2. Chapter 2

Two: The walls are tumbling down.

_Authors Notes: I'm ve_ry _paranoid about my writing skill, but anyway, HAmericans reading, I'm sorry if the spellings aren't correct for you, but I'm in the UK you see…sooooo, review please, it makes me smile and I tell all my friends because I'm so sad…..muchos loves. I love writing with 30 seconds to Mars in the background, "The Kill" is like Harry's theme don't you think?_

**Btw I don't own this, JKR does, raging much? I may use quotes from her marvellous books, forgive me Miss Rowling.**

Hogwarts: 4th Year.

"_He's back. VOLDEMORT'S BACK" _

Harry….he's alive, calm Hermione…no wait, OH GOD, he's hurt, badly it seems. "Professor" Harry spits some blood onto the already blood soaked grass around him. "Professor….you have to believe me….Voldemort's back, he killed C-Cedric, I fought him, he tortured me, I got away-" Harry lets out a wracking sob, he's whole body heaves. "HARRY!", the frantic shout leaves my mouth and I fight my way down the stands, to my Harry, all I can think is about the broken look in his formerly emerald eyes, I wrestle my way through frightened screaming girls, and push astonished men out of my path.

After an eternity it seems, I can see him. He's hanging onto something, his crying is heart wrenching, to see Harry, the saviour, so broken, kills me inside. What is that he's hanging onto, Dumbledore can't get him to leave it.

I'm close enough to smell the blood now, it's everywhere, the grass is completely saturated and the coppery taste assaults my tongue.

"Harry…it's alright, it's a-"

Oh my God, no, God, you are so cruel, oh god, I can finally see what Harry has been clutching onto this whole time. Cedric Diggory- dead, I don't think I'll ever forget that glassy eyed stare glaring at nothing, or Harry's eyes, as they hear my whisper.

Instinct overtakes my repulsion, I take another step forward, the noise around me fades out.

Harry whimpers in pain as I kneel in front of him and take his bloodied face in my hands.

I place a kiss to his pale but soft lips. "sssh Harry, don't cry, it's all okay, you're safe now, I've got you"

He collapses into me, I don't think he even noticed the kiss, he's close to catatonic shock. Oh, he's trying to speak.

"Er-my-nee, ee's back, Voldemort…back" "hush Harry, don't speak, I know"

Voldemort, back, God, why can't you give my love a break, as if his life hasn't been hard enough, you throw this at him too, don't worry, he'll always have me, forever and always.

Unknown to me or Harry, my mental oath triggered ancient magic, a soul bond to be precise, I'd sworn my life for his, so our magic mixed, as did our souls, hearts and minds, my life for his, and his for mine, always, of course, neither of us knew it then.

Suddenly, reality crashes back onto our moment, as it always does, a wail sounds from the audience as someone realises that there is someone dead. Somewhere the shout of "That's my son, my son, my little boy….HE'S DEAD"

I don't register the unknown mans pain, all that matters is my Harry, I take him, and bring him back to the castle, he's far too heavy for me, but I try my best to get him back to his bed.

He still hasn't stopped staring, I tuck him in, kiss his forehead in what I hope is a comforting gesture and turn to leave. That's when I feel a vice like grip on my arm, I turn, he's hanging onto me, almost like I'm Cedric, speaking of which, I can still hear the screams from the grounds, but Harry is more important.

His eyes, it feels like he's searching my soul, he pulls me in, and kisses me and I know what he needs.

I never intended to give away my virginity until I was married, but it's Harry, anything for him, he need's this, and I think I do too. But in a strange way, I feel wanted, I'm falling for Harry Potter. This is his darkest moment, and I'll stand by him.


	3. Chapter 3

Three: turned upside down..

**JKR's, not mine…..haha I WISH, I owned Harry Potter.**

_Authors Note: Thank you guys so so much, you reviewers are seriously sexy folks, btw HAPPY ST PADDY'S DAY :D. btw characters will be a bit OC as this is MY version of HP._

(This story has progressed a few weeks from where we left it, hopefully from now on in I can create a more sustained plot, if you've got any plot ideas, I'd be happy to listen, after all, variety is good)

_Dear Harry_

_I've missed you so much, how are you coping? I'm fine, I know you're wondering. Please Harry, you need to talk to someone, you can't keep it all bottled up like you do, you haven't replied to any of my letters, honestly I don't mind. Just please, talk to somebody, Ron, Dumbledore, Sirius or even Remus. We need you Harry, the wizarding world needs you, DAMN THE WHOLE FLIPPING WORLD NEEDS YOU, now that HE'S back. I need you, you're my best friend and if you don't reply to this letter, I will be over there by three pm tomorrow, I won't leave you to wallow like the rest of them have. My parents want to meet you, so if you oblige, I'll also pick you up tomorrow, get packing Potter, and Harry, we need to talk, but it can't be said in a letter._

_All my love, Hermione._

Hermione's fifth letter in two days, God that girl is determined, but what really grabs my attention is that last line, what could she need to talk about, oh well, better take five minutes out of my busy schedule of, wallowing, toilet, wallowing, food, bed and oh, more wallowing to write her back, or, knowing Hermione like I do, she'll arrive on the Dursley's doorstep all guns blazing.

'_Mione, I'm fine, love Harry._

A shake of Hedwig's cage, an annoyed hoot and a nip on the ear later and the short note is soaring its way to Hermione's open window.

"Right, bed." I say to no-one in particular. It takes a while, but I fall into a night filled with restless sleep, but for once, it isn't nightmares about snake face and torture, it's about 'Mione, and "that night". Rather pleasant if you ask me but I feel like I've taken advantage of the loyal girl.

(2:55 pm next day) Why does time drag on like this when you're waiting for something, 'Mione wrote back saying my reply wasn't good enough so she was coming to get me anyway. Typical. Can't leave well enough alone, not that I'd call the state that I'm in well, but I've been worse off.

"_Ding, dong, dong, dong, ding, ding"_ God, what was Petunia thinking with that bell? Suppose I'd better answer before Hermione explodes with anticipation, you all know what the girl is like!

I've literally only just opened the door a crack when it explodes inwards and an honey haired missile knocks me clean off my feet.

"Hullo, there 'Mione, fancy seeing you here" I say chuckling.

"Hiya Harry, are you alright? I've missed you terribly, my _parents _[she spat the word] are outside, they're coming in now with my things." She says, all in one breathe, quite a feat I might add.

"Y-Your stuff?" "YES Harry, change of plan I'm afraid, I'm staying here for this week then we'll be moving to number 12." She replies, why does she look ready to cry?

"'Mione, what's wrong, what have your parent done…" "Ha, You see Harry, my LOVING parents have kicked me out, I'm a burden now, a disgrace." I've never heard so much venom in my Hermione's voice. I give her a comforting hug and step back, she seems to have filled out a bit since last time I saw her….

"Here's your things…" a man with Hermione's nose and Golden eyes calls in, he literally throws the trunk at her, "Yes, and here's your devil stick, you devils spawn" an attractive woman with Hermione's hair calls in. The door is slammed and a car reverses out of the driveway, Hermione finally lets the tears out, so I decide to levitate her stuff upstairs and carry her, bridal style to my bedroom, where, she cried herself to sleep.

I decide to get some food for us, so I make some sandwiches and wake her.

"I'm sorry about before Harry." "It's okay Mione, what did you need to talk about" "Since when did you call me Mione?" she asks, biting her lip.

"I dunno, I'll stop if you like…" "No…I like it" "Okay, well spit it out, why have your parents chucked you out"

She places her head in her hands and lets out a heavy sigh, she meets my gaze with those golden orbs and takes a deep, calming breathe.

"Harry…"

_btw I'm doing a poll for pairings, so answers would be appreciated, you will be immortalized in the night sky if you do this._


End file.
